


Lyf on the run

by Yasha_smh



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (it's not rlly focus here but it's still a rough passage), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jonnys bad mental health, Multi, Nonbinary Lyfrassir Edda, Polymechs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasha_smh/pseuds/Yasha_smh
Summary: An au where Lyf was picked up by the mechs after fleeing from the Yggdrasil system and after a while they realise that they were the ones that destroyed their entire world by fixing the black box. They don't take it well
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Lyf on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anglerfishing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglerfishing/gifts).



> Hey this is a bday gift!! Me and my friend galaxybrained abt this situation together and that's where most of my inspiration comes from!! I care u Ren!!

Lyf supposed they really did get lucky after their miserable escape. They got away from their planet, even the Yggdrasil system efficiently and as quick as the small ship they were able to find could take them, not planning on stopping for as long as possible. 

This decision to get away as quickly as possible, not checking everything before their departure had become their downfall; The air pump had apparently been damaged on its last flight, and it had yet to be repaired before Lyf’s panicked escape. It gave out while they were truly in the vast emptiness of space and they had no choice but to come to terms with the fact that they were going to die a mundane death through suffocation, after their successful escape from the Yogsathoth. 

The Mechanisms encountering their vessel just at that moment was truly faith giving them a chance of survival once more, even if they were now saddled up with 8 criminals that carry around enough emotional baggage for a whole solar system with them, and enough weapons to be menaces to society wherever they go.

It was, difficult to get used to life on the Aurora, the violent tendencies scared them in their first few weeks aboard, but after some time Lyf saw the soft, the hurt sides of the crew tried to hide under the violence, weapons and deaths. They even grew to love them all, as they loved them in return.

They were all enjoying some down time in the living quarter, Lyf laying on top of both Marius and Raphaella, as the doctor and scientist were both in a very deep debat. They had no idea what it was about, having zoned out the moment they got comfortable in their presence. Ivy was sitting on the other sofa, reading as usual, but piping up ever so often to contribute facts to both Raphaella’s and Marius’s side of the debate. Ashes was playing cards with Gunpowder Tim, the Toy Soldier and Jonny on the floor next to the sofa. 

It was extremely serene, especially for the crew of the Aurora, so they just let their thoughts wander for a moment. Back to the incident that caused them to find their place amongst these space pirates. To the countless days they spend on unraveling what the hell had happened to the bifrost. That even then, the Mechs, and Ivy in particular, had helped them. Without the black box fixed, the truth may have never come out. 

Their thoughts halted there, because nothing had happened in those days, even if the bifrost had already arrived in the station, there were no eldritch horrors destroying the Yggdrasil system during those days where they were endlessly searching the tapes, no answers in sight. That-that would mean that when they managed to unravel the black box, they let the world they knew, the world they loved and grew up in be destroyed. 

they gasped for air, suddenly unable to breathe or notice the faces of the ones they loved turned to them in concern. They couldn’t see them though,couldn’t see anything but the clear way to the door, they jumped up, clearly surprising Raphaella and Marius who were both reaching out to Lyf. They couldn’t accept their comfort though, they didn’t deserve it after all, they doomed their entire world, caused so many deaths. Someone like that doesn’t deserve love.

Before someone in the room could say anything, they were already running through the corridors, looking for a place to break down without being found. They hoped the Aurora wouldn’t let anyone know.

\-----------------

The Mechanisms didn’t know how to react, they had all been enjoying their time together in the living quarters, all enjoying each other’s company, engaging with each other or more so in a passive sense before their newest member had jumped off of the couch, a panicked look in their eyes before dashing out the door.

They decided to split up, looking through the giant spaceship wasn’t going to be easy and they needed to cover as much ground as possible, they quickly split up, Gunpowder Tim taking a small detour to give Brian a rundown of the events and to give him directions towards the side he has to check on. They needed to find Lyf, console and comfort them, and then figure out what caused this so they could hopefully help with the perfect form of therapy; violence.

\------------------  
Jonny wasn’t fixating on his part of the ship, he knew the others would chew him out for it and possibly shoot him through the head for this stunt but he needed to be sure there wouldn’t be another case like Nastya. He wasn’t able to stop her then, having enough faith that she would return to the Aurora, to them.

….He had to give up that hope, bearing the shame of being in the position to keep her with them, to not let her choose this path, this choice that could surely be seen as suicide if you looked at it closely. But he hadn’t, he wasn’t able to stop her at those shuttles and now that's the only place his brain can fixate on. He wasn’t like Ivy, he couldn’t know the exact percentage as to where exactly Lyf was hiding, but he didn’t need that. He just needed to make sure the events wouldn’t reoccur again this time.

He should be glad he never listened to clear instructions, because before him was a panicked Lyf, trying to get an airlock open with little success. He couldn’t quite tell if it was because they were shaking too badly, or if Aurora still had enough consciousness to protect Nastya’s family after she left. He supposed with a grimace that that last thought was probably just a hopeful one.

“And what are you trying to accomplish with this?” he said, worry making the tone of his voice snappish and harsher than he meant to sound in an important moment like this.

Lyf flinched, they hadn’t noticed Jonny coming up behind them with the panic still coursing through their veins. They released a small, shaky breath before responding: “What does it look like? I’ve decided it would be better for me to...leave, I have realised that it would be better if I left now, didn’t want to cause any heartache for you with a goodbye so I wanted to be quick about it but I’ve run into some, technical difficulties it seems”.

Jonny sighed, his next words sounding more soft than he’s let himself be in years: “There isn’t a planet in sight, not for a long bit at least...There won’t be anything but loneliness and emptiness if you step out now.”

“I know” the response was short, not needing anything else to pass on the meaning behind it. They both stiffened, scared to make any kind of sound or movement, they both knew that this conversation could only get heavier from this point on, and Jonny was trying to find any words that could console one of the ones he loved.

Christ he was bad at this; he still couldn’t find the words to help them come back to the living quarters with him and Lyf was still standing completely still, back turned towards him so he couldn’t see their face so he wasn’t sure if they looked ready to bolt out of the room as soon as Jonny moved out of the doorway to get close to them.

He let out another sigh, finally moving to close the gap between him and Lyf. This was bringing back memories he usually stayed clear from with a clean bullet between the eyes but he couldn’t do that this time. He shoved it all to the back of his brain, he could go to his room or the medical bay later and give himself the same prescription he gave Jack all those centuries ago. 

Soon enough, he was standing right behind Lyf, holding their shoulder with a soft grip, gentle enough to be comforting (he hoped) but making damn sure they couldn’t run through the open door now that he was no longer blocking it.

He could feel the slight trembling now that he was holding them, like they could fall through their feet at a moment’s notice if the energy keeping them upright left him. 

“I don’t know what caused you to lose your shit there but in this ship we stick together, it’s fine if you don't want to talk about this shit with us. Hell, Marius and Raphaella haven’t spilled anything about their past lives yet the bastards. But we still stick together, like a weird, violent and fucked up family. So instead of throwing yourself out of here and splat across the motor, you could come to the kitchen and see if Marius is in the mood to not get shot if he refuses to make food?”

Lyf turned their head slightly, showing Jonny the golden tears staining their face, their expression still looked troubled and closed off, but they still gave a decisive nod to the suggestion. 

Jonny lifted his hand from Lyf’s shoulder and immediately slipped it into their hand, slowly getting them to follow him towards their destination, he glanced at the camera in the corner, and hoped Aurora could lead the other mechs to the kitchen. He needed all the comfort reinforcements he could get, for a good while too if he gauged   
Lyf’s reaction properly. But he knew that while they were definitely going through some heavy shit, they would not be left alone, not if the mechs could help it.


End file.
